No One Calls me That Anymore
by tvdhod
Summary: Princess Eleanor used to go by Effy. That was until her life happened. On the day of what would be Freddie's 23rd birthday she runs into an old friend. How will she feel when she sees him, and how will a certain bodyguard from Las Vegas feel?
1. Chapter 1

Eleanor woke up feeling sick to her stomach today. She looked at the date on her phone. Freddie would've been twenty three today. She needed her drugs. Every year for the past six years she felt this feeling. She'd wake up, remember, and then get this unbearable nauseous feeling.

She'd drudge through the day, ignoring the discomforting concerned stares from her mother. This year though, she had to avoid Jasper's questioning gaze.

"Are you feeling okay Your Highness?" he'd asked this morning.

" _Lovely_ " She replied.

He tried to push it further but she told him to just drop it.

Later that night she needed something more to help blur the memories. She picked out a short black dress and got in her car, Jasper towing behind.

"To the club on 6th" she told the driver.

"You really think a club is the best idea right now, you don't look like you feel so well?" Jasper asked her.

"I'm fairly certain the reasons you're here, Jasper from Las Vegas, are to blackmail me and jump in front of a bullet headed in my direction, not to tell me when I should or shouldn't party" she replied.

He was silent the rest of the ride.

She almost felt bad for being so harsh to him, but she didn't have the energy. All she could think about was that she was here and Freddie wasn't. It made her whole body ache and her lungs feel like they were burning.

Eleanor stepped through the doors of the club and made a bee line to the bar counter.

"Bottle of Vodka" she told the bartender.

"The whole bottle, must be some party" the man replied.

"Yeah, party, right."

Eleanor took the bottle and went to the dance floor. The thumping of the music was helping to drown out his voice she just kept on hearing. She took a gulp of the vodka and grabbed a stranger to dance with. Distractions were good, distractions eased the pain.

After about an hour of drinking and dancing Jasper came over to Eleanor and suggested maybe she should slow down.

Her distractions failed for a second and memories started flooding in, making her feel like she was drowning. She stumbled through the crowd leaving behind Jasper to look for a back exit. She eventually staggered through a cold metal door leading to an alley way. She took out her lighter and a cigarette trying to get her hands to stop shaking long enough to hold the flame. It'd be easier if it wasn't raining so hard.

Eleanor heard a faint noise next to her that sounded like someone clearing their throat. She looked up and her eyes met the mans.

"Of course", she let out a breathy laugh, "of course today" she said in a quiet voice.

"Been a while hasn't it?" the man asked.

"A while, Cook?" Eleanor said exasperated. "You just disappeared, you left that night and then you were just gone."

"Look-"

"No! Where were you Cook, why would you leave everything, everyone? How could you leave JJ how could you leave your brother, how could you leave me?" her volume getting lower as she said the last part.

"I had some stuff to take care of", Cook said, looking down at the ground putting a cigarette to his mouth and inhaling.

"You _had some stuff_ ? What _stuff?_ Six years Cook. You were gone for six years. There were people who needed you and you just vanished", she said trying to keep herself from tearing up. What a good day this is turning out to be.

"Listen, I'm sorry okay?"

"Oh, you're sorry, yeah then everything's fine now isn't it?" She laughs.

"Eff-" he starts.

"No one calls me that anymore", she tells him.

"Yeah, well I do", he looks up at her eyes, "Cook and Effy, remember? You've always been Effy to me, always will be".

"Right then", she says, moving her eyes to the wet pavement.

He scanned her up and down noticing her intoxicated state and really just looking at the girl he hadn't seen for years.

"So, you feel it too?" he asks her, though he says it more like a statement.

"I miss him", she states simply.

"Me too".

Both of them are silent for a minute.

"He's gone you know, I mean _really_ gone" Eleanor suddenly says.

Cook tenses slightly. "How do you know?"

"He could've handled it", she replied thinking back to the conversation they'd had before Cook had left.

"He could've handled it", he repeated back.

"So much has changed Cook", she said solemnly.

"Oh I don't know Eff, we're both still standing in the rain, both still miserable."

The memory made her let out a slight laugh.

"It does seem quite the same doesn't it?" she asked.

"Eleanor", the door flings open, Jasper stepping through. He sees a man and shifts into a slightly more protective stance.

"I'm fine _bodyguard_ ", she said bitterly. There she goes again with the harshness. Why is it so difficult for her today.

"Effy's Bodyguard?" Cook laughs. "What an eventful job that must be".

She shoves him lightly and actually manages to smile, forgetting about the anger towards him for leaving and just being relieved to have someone who understands.

Jasper just watches the exchange with wonder, still a bit on edge.

"And who would this be?" Jasper asks with his eyebrow raising.


	2. Chapter 2

Eleanor was about to tell Jasper when she was interrupted by Cook's voice.

"Cook", he said sticking his hand out, "nice to meet you".

She wanted to laugh at the pleasantry demonstrated by Cook.

No 'I'm fucking Cook mate', no 'Piss off', just a plain and simple nice to meet you.

Jasper tentatively stuck his hand towards Cook and they shook hands.

"You two know each other?" Jasper asked looking between the duo.

"He's an old friend", Eleanor told him.

Cook let out a light scoff at her choice of words.

"Yeah we know each other real well, don't we Eff?" He said while giving her a suggestive glance.

There's the Cook she knew.

"Your Highness, don't you think we should be going soon?" Jasper said looking at Eleanor. "You've had a long day."

If only he knew why.

Cook looked towards her with pity in his eyes and she even thought she caught a hint of guilt for a second. That's when she noticed his state. He was obviously drunk, slightly swaying, and his knuckles were bleeding and there was some dark red blotches on his shirt.

"Picking fights again are we?" She asked trying to meet Cook's eyes.

"I thought it would help stop the noise", he said quietly.

Jasper looked confused at the answer but Eleanor knew exactly what he meant.

Freddie.

His voice, his laugh, it was all haunting. It was like a ringing that just wouldn't go away. And on this day it always got louder.

It was her turn to look at him with pity in her eyes, and some guilt of her own. She always wondered if she hadn't gotten involved in Freddie's life, if would he still be here.

Compared to Cook, she looked like a put together model citizen. He was a mess.

"Okay time to go", she told Jasper, who looked as confused as ever.

She looked into Cook's eyes and could see he was a little bit hurt at her sudden departure but trying not to show it.

"You're coming with us", Eleanor stated, not giving him a choice in the matter.

Jasper looked hesitant, but continued to call the car around.

The driver pulled up to the back corner and she motioned Cook into the car along with her.

Cooked laughed a little. The old Effy would have hated this, drivers, bodyguards, people knowing every move she makes. Although, judging by what he's seen, she still not the biggest fan of anything royal related.

They shut the door and Jasper told the driver to head back to the Palace, still wondering how this new mystery man knew Eleanor and why she seemed a little bit content when she was around him.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Sorry this chapter was really short, I promise I'll make them longer in the future. Also thank you so much for reading. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived back at the palace after a very silent car ride.

Jasper was still wondering how this Cook fit into Eleanor's past and why she seemed so affected by him.

They piled out of the car and made their way to the palace.

Eleanor had hoped she could slip in unnoticed.

Wishful thinking.

She should've known really. Her mother was there, obviously waiting to see how much trouble she'd caused this year.

Although the Queen wasn't always the most caring person, she still knew this day was hard for her daughter.

Except once Helena laid eyes on their new guest, her concern seemed to be replaced by dismay.

"Well, I can certainly say, I was not expecting this to be your night's results," She spoke to Eleanor.

"Believe me, neither did I."

"James." Helena nodded.

Cook gave a slight wave.

This whole encounter seemed a little awkward to Jasper, it felt like he was watching a movie, but had missed the beginning scenes.

Eleanor on the other hand, hadn't expected anything more from the two. Her mother had never been fond of her relationship with Cook, blaming him for her 'bad habits' and week long escapades. Sometimes she just liked to get away from it all, and Cook would tag along for the ride. If anything, Eleanor was the bad influence.

"You two look like hell." Helena said to Cook and her daughter.

"Thanks", Eleanor replied blandly.

"I'll see you in the morning", the Queen said, walking past her daughter and out of the room.

"I can see she hasn't changed", Cook said, speaking for the first time since they had left the club.

"Unfortunately", Eleanor told him. She could tell Jasper had questions, but they would have to wait. "Maybe we should change", she offered, realizing how cold she was in her rain soaked clothes.

Cook just nodded.

"Jasper, would you go to Liam's room and see if you can find any dry clothes for Cook," she asked, though it was more of a command.

"Yes Your Highness", he replied in his British accent.

"Bring them to my room", she called after him.

Eleanor started walking towards her room, Cook following after.

He didn't need her to say anything, she had never been one for many words, and yet he felt so much more at ease from just being around her. She felt like youth, reminded him of a home.

They reached her room and at first Cook seemed hesitant to enter.

Eleanor let out a slight laugh under her breath. The old Cook would've walked right on in and made himself comfortable.

"You can come in", she said to him, "I don't bite".

"Sure you don't", he says back, causing her to laugh.

He missed that sound. Even when he was around, a genuine laugh was a rare occurrence.

"Fine, I _won't_ bite".

He steps into her room and she motions for him to have a seat on her sofa. He sits and she walks over to her closet, pulling out a pair of leggings and a warm shirt. She began to take off her wet clothes leaving them in a pile on the floor. She looked over and was surprised to see Cook, not trying to discretely trying to sneak a peak, but focusing on the various things left oh her coffee table. He certainly was not the same teenage boys she knew.

She finished redressing and walked over to sit with him on the couch.

"So", she looks up at him.

"So", he repeats back.

There eyes meet and Cook almost looks like he's going to say more, but whatever it was, was cut off by a small knock at the door.

"Come in", Eleanor called.

Jasper walked in carrying a pair of gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

"This is what I found Your Highness", he says to her, still with a questioning look on his face, which seems to have been resting there since the club.

"They're great, thanks mate", Cook says taking the clothes from Jasper.

"You can change in the washroom if you want", she tells him.

He nods and walks over towards the room.

Once hes in and the door is shut Jasper turns towards Eleanor.

"Who is he?" He finally asks.

"A friend", she simply says.

" _And_?"

"And nothing. Listen, can we talk about this tomorrow? Right now, it's been a long day and I'm tired", she tells him.

Just then Cook came out the door and Jasper gave her a look that meant the topic wasn't going to be dropped tomorrow.

"Thank you for the clothes, I shouldn't need you for the rest of the night", Eleanor tells Jasper.

Jasper looks at her as if to ask if she's sure but she doesn't seem to have anything more to say so he gives a tight nod and leaves the room, closing the doors behind him.

"I think we both could use a bit of sleep", she tells Cook.

She was exhausted. And they were both tired, they had been restless for the past six years.

"That sounds nice", he answers.

Eleanor makes her way towards the bed, expecting Cook to follow, but he just sits back down on the sofa and pulls the blanket off the arm and onto himself.

"You can sleep in the bed if you want", "I promise I'll keep my hands to myself". She teases.

Cook laughs, but does start to sit up.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"A promise is a promise", she says to him, knowing that wasn't the question he was asking.

He just shakes his head and walks over to the bed crawling into the opposite side.

"Goodnight Effy".

"Goodnight Cook", she said quietly.

She missed his name, she missed her name on his lips. She missed him. And she still had all these questions for him that she expected answers to, but not tonight. Tonight she was just happy to have him back.

She suddenly had a thought that made her heart beat just a little bit quicker. "Cook?" she said into the darkness.

"Yeah Eff?"

"Don't leave", she said so quietly she's not even sure he heard her.

"I won't", he replies almost as quiet.

"Thanks", she says.

"No problem".

And for the first time on this day in six years, her head was quiet.

 **A/N**

 **I am so sorry for the wait, every time I tried to finish this chapter I kept getting distracted. Also, thank you guys for reading my story, I hope you're liking it. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Eleanor's first feeling when she woke up was a splitting headache.

Her next one was the feeling of panic rising in her chest.

She wasn't sure last night was even real or just some strange hallucination.

Her panic subsided as she turned over and saw Cook asleep next to her, and now that she's noticing, snoring quite loudly. Everything was bright and loud and all she wanted was to sleep for another year. Despite that desire, she knew she would have things to do and lots of questions to answer throughout the day. She dragged herself out of bed, trying to be as quiet and still as possible so she wouldn't wake up Cook. He will definitely have a hangover, and something tells Eleanor he'll deal with it even worse than she is.

She walked over to her dresser for a new pair of clothes, but her hands froze and a small smile crept onto her face as she heard a "Son of a -"

"Good morning Sunshine," she interrupted him.

"Everything's so-" Cook paused.

"Bright? Loud?" She suggested.

"Those are the ones", he replied.

She walked over to the bed and handed him a pair of clothes for the day. He reached out to take them from her and their hands touched for a few seconds before she pulled away. There was that feeling again, of youth and home.

Cook was familiar. He reminded her of a time when she was happy. Or at least a time when she was still okay.

"Did you miss me Princess?" He asked lightheartedly.

"I'm glad you're here", she told him.

A comfortable silence fell upon them for a minute, and they were each just enjoying the others presence.

Cook broke the silence with a remark about how he's pretty sure her mother wouldn't feel the same.

She laughed, "Another bright side".

"Always the rebellious one, weren't you", He laughs.

"You're one to talk", she replied.

"We were a little bit of a wild pair, huh?"

" _A little_?" She scoffed.

"Our own Bonnie and Clyde", he said as his eyes met hers.

"Cause their story had such a good ending", she remarked.

"At least they went out with style", he responded.

There was a sharp single knock at the door, signaling the end of the conversation.

"What?" Eleanor called out.

Jasper entered her room dressed in his suit, tight lipped, with his bodyguard show all put together.

"The Queen is requesting your presence", he informed her.

She knew she had been a little spiteful to him yesterday, at no fault of his own, and she wanted to tell him she was sorry, maybe even explain or make up an excuse, but now wasn't the time.

"Of course she is", Eleanor rolled her eyes, but continued to got up and walk towards the door.

"Both of you", Jasper said looking towards Cook.

"Well, isn't this going to be fun", Cook said to both of them.

He got up and walked towards Eleanor and they both walked out of the room, Jasper closing the doors and trailing behind.

"So, what do you think she's going to say?" Cook nudged Eleanor's shoulder.

"Some variation of 'I wish I had a better daughter'", she replied.

They arrived at the sitting room and Helena was sat on one of the lounges. Cook and Eleanor took a seat on the couch opposite of her, while Jasper stood behind them facing the door. Still as a statue.

Helena spoke first. "So, "James, what brings you back to the palace?"

Ironic, seeing as Eleanor was wondering all these years what had made him leave.

"Well, You Majesty, that would be your daughter's driver," Cook responded with a deceitful naive smile on his face.

"Very funny Mr. Cook", Helena responded picking up a cup of tea and taking a sip before setting back down on the table."So exactly how long do you plan on staying?" She asked.

"For however long Eleanor wants me here", Cook answered.

"Lovely", she responded shortly with her eyes darting to the princess.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty, I'll be sure to keep on my best behavior", Cook responded to her with the hint of sarcasm.

"If I recall correctly Mr. Cook, your best behavior is less than most's worst", She replied.

"It would seem you do recall correctly Queen."

It always amazed Eleanor how Cook could manage to say things of all nature with an innocent smile on his face.

"Can I please have a moment with my daughter", Helena asked looking at Cook.

"Of course", he told her, "I know my own way back". Cook got up and left, but not before giving Eleanor a look that meant good luck. This left only Eleanor, Helena, and Jasper together.

Once Cook was out of the room Helena turned to her daughter.

"What the hell are you getting yourself into Eleanor?" She asked exasperated.

"What do you mean what am I getting myself into, he has been here for not even a whole day yet, and you're already assuming that he's going to cause trouble", she abruptly answered.

"Because Eleanor, he is trouble and will bring no good to you or this family", she responded.

"What family?" Eleanor snapped. "A mother who lies all the time, a brother that's dead", she said sharply.

"No, you don't care about this family, all you ever care about is how we look to the public", Eleanor continued, "always afraid of tarnishing the royal image."

"Eleanor I-" Helena started only to be cut off.

"Cook is staying", Eleanor said in a way that left no room for convincing.

"Try not to bring too much shame to this family while he's here", her mother responded as Eleanor turned away to leave the room, brushing past Jasper.

"Don't worry mother dearest," Eleanor called out behind her, " we'll be on our best behaviors".

 **A/N**

 **Thank you to all the people who are still reading this story, sorry there's been such a long wait for another chapter but I hope you liked it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Eleanor through open the doors to her room "Ugh! I mean can you believe her? She says incredulously. " I mean how dare sh-, what gives her the right, what makes her think that she can just go around making judgments you when you've been here for not even 24 hours and have done absolutely nothing wrong!"

She is pacing back in fourth and waving her arms all over while ranting in front of the couch Cook is sitting on. He gets up and brings her arms down, causing the pacing to stop.

"Since when did you ever stress over what anyone thinks, especially your mother?" He asks, trying to calm her.

She let out a small laugh and relaxed her arms.

"She just makes me so crazy," Eleanor she spoke with more ease in her tone than before.

"How about we do something to take your mind off it," Cook suggests.

Eleanor gives him a small shove to the shoulder, and he realizes what that probably sounded like.

"No, not that," he clarifies, "I meant we could go somewhere, anywhere you want".

"Anywhere I want?" Eleanor laughs with a with a trace of a happy gleam in her eye, one that hasn't been there in a while.

"Anywhere in the world," Cook responds looking into her eyes.

Eleanor tried to think of somewhere. If she could go anywhere in the world? All the continents, the cities and towns, anywhere.

"Even the shed?" She asked quietly.

She hadn't been over there in years. For a while after it happened, she visited that shed every day, waiting, or hoping for either of them to walk through the door and everything to go back to normal, but the door never opened. After a while, going there just seemed pointless.

Cook kept his eyes on her "If that's where you want to go".

She gave a slight nod.

"Then I'll drive," Cook said, lightening the mood a little, with that same mischievous spark in his eye that was there when they were young.

Cook had always loved to drive, he felt in control, powerful, and free. Like nothing could stop him. Eleanor could never relate to it because she had never needed to drive, but there were times where Cook would describe it to her in a way that made it seem like flying.

"We just need keys," he told her.

"And a car," she replied, while already predicting his plan.

"Right, so all we have to do is distract your driver, snag his keys, find the car and make a break for it before he notices they're gone," Cook muses.

"Grand theft auto style," Eleanor laughs,"I love it".

"I mean, is it really theft if it's technically yours?" Cook tries to reason.

Eleanor just laughs and lets Cook guide her towards the door.

"Wait what about your bodyguard?" He asks.

Eleanor peaks her head out the door to find Jasper standing still, straight faced, very professional looking. He turns to her when he hears the door open.

"Jasper, would you please go grab a t-shirt from Liam's room for Cook," She asks, though coming from a princess, is more of an order.

Jasper nods and walks off in the direction of Liams.

She waits until he's out of earshot and then turns back to Cook.

"Coast is clear," she looks at him with the same mischievous look reflecting in her eyes. "That should give us enough time".

Cook and her run down the hallway laughing, like children playing tag, headed towards the driver.

In reality they could probably walk, but it felt right to be running, it felt free.

They started to slow their pace to and act casual when they were nearing him.

Neither of them had actually planned how to distract the driver in the first place, and Eleanor shot him a look like 'what now'.

Cook was trying to think of a plan quickly when he realized he recognized the driver. He had worked at the palace when they were younger and he would always have to come pick up the pair after long nights out, in mornings when they had no idea where they were. Who knew that would come in handy?

"Hey buddy," Cook said loudly to the man, " it's been forever."

Cook started to hug the driver, who in turn looked very uncomfortable and Eleanor shot him a look that meant 'what the hell are you doing'.

Cook pulled away and put his hand on the man's shoulder. He seemed to also remember Cook, and didn't seem to thrilled of his return.

"It was great seeing you," Cook says and quickly walks away, leaving the driver stunned and confused.

They both rushed out of the room and when they got outside Eleanor turned to look at Cook.

"What the hell was that?!"

Cook just takes his had out of his pocket and twirls a ring of keys on his finger.

"You're crazy," she laughs.

"Mental is as mental does," he replies with a kiddish grin.

They continued running until they found the car and Cook unlocked the doors and jumped into the drivers seat while Eleanor went around to the other side and climed into the passengers seat.

She has gotten so used to sitting in the back of the car, being chauffeured around, it felt different to be sitting up front, it felt more normal.

Cook but the key in the ignition and pressed down on the gas. Hard. The tires made a loud screech and Cook and Eleanor just laughed.

Eleanor rolled down her window and looked over at Cook. He looked happy again, like he did before all this bad stuff happened, and as she caught a glimpse of herself in the side mirrors, she looked happy too.

Cook looked over at her an smiled.

"Bonnie and Clyde back at it again," was all he said as they sped off down the roads.

For the first time in a while, they both felt free again.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I am so so so so so times infinity sorry for the wait. I had been really busy over the holidays. I hope you guys are liking the story and don't worry there will be more Jasper in later chapters I just felt like focusing on Cook in the beginning was important. Anyways, I really hope you are enjoying it and I'll try to update as frequently as possible. Thanks for reading :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

They were standing outside looking up at the house. Seven months after Freddie went missing, his dad and Karen put the house up for sale and moved within the same month. They gave up hope after _seven_ _months_. It took Eleanor three years to even fully comprehend that he was gone. She was still holding on hope that he would come back. In some way she still is. She hopes maybe one day she'll wake up and this will all just have been some twisted dream.

Cook hadn't been back to this house in six years. Hell, he's stayed as far away as he could from this town for the past six years. Being back made memories wash over him with so much force, it felt like high tide in the ocean. Some of them were good, some bad, but he felt sure that he was drowning in them all.

They were both quiet for a minute, just standing in front of the house, not quite sure if they were ready to move.

The silence was broken when Cook spoke up.

"Ladies first."

He gestured for her to walk ahead and she did, feet feeling a bit heavier with every step.

As she got closer to the shed she suddenly started to feel sick and claustrophobic. She was beginning to think coming here was a mistake. She looks at Cook and his eyes are understanding and compassionate and it makes her want to vomit all over the pavement because she shouldn't be here, disturbing the past that felt like it was already at peace. It felt like tainting a memory.

She felt a warm hand steady her shaking one and intertwine her fingers. Cook leans into her and whispers that it's okay. And just like that she feels calm again.

They walk towards the shed together and slowly push open the door.

When they step inside they are a bit surprised to see almost everything was the same. It looks like they just left it all in place. All the happy memories came rushing back to Eleanor and she couldn't help herself when she let out a small laugh. Cook looked over at her and let out a quiet laugh of his own.

Eleanor walked over to the cd player and turned it on, music filling the small shed. The same music that they were dancing to the night Cook disappeared. One of their last good memories. Eleanor turned around and saw Cook dancing to the song the same way he did all those years ago. She didn't know if he did it because he wanted to, or because he wanted to keep her smiling, but something about the act made her heart ache. She smiled at him and for a while they just danced and laughed and made fun of each other's dancing.

When the cd ended, Cook went to sit on the couch, but spotted a bottle of vodka beneath one of the pillows. He took it out and held it up to Eleanor.

"Jackpot," she said snatching the bottle out of his hand.

Cook took a seat on the couch and Eleanor did the same.

After a couple minutes of drinking, Eleanor somehow ended up laying across the couch with her head in Cooks lap and the bottle of vodka still in her hand. They started talking about all their good memories and happier times and it should've felt bittersweet, but it mostly felt relieving. To have someone there that understood, someone that lost just as much.

They talked for hours and when they finally ran out of vodka Cook mentioned that it might be time to head back to the palace.

He could tell from the look she gave him that she wasn't thrilled of the suggestion. He knew she didn't want to see her mother, but they'd been gone for hours and it was time to go back to the world.

"You can't avoid her forever Eff," Cook looks at her, offering her his arm to help pull her self off the couch.

"I can try," she retorted, "Plus, you can't drive."

She shakes the empty vodka bottle in his face.

He looks her in the eyes, "Sorry to break it to you Princess, but I only had two swigs of that about four hours ago. The rest was courtesy of you."

She looks surprised at herself, not realizing she drank the rest of the bottle on her own. Given, it was half empty when they found it, she wasn't worried, but she hadn't registered how much she actually drank. She let out a sigh, meeting his gaze.

"Fine."

They left the shed exactly how they found it, the empty bottle on the table being the only evidence anyone was even there, took one last look, and walk out shutting the door behind them.

Cook took the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the car. He offered to help Eleanor into the car due to her wobbly stance, but she refused, insisting that she could do it herself. They got into the car and Cook looked at her with a serious look.

"You better not throw up on the way back."

And with that they drove away from the house, not looking back.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Hey guys, I am so sorry I'm the worst. I said I would update more frequently and then I couldn't think of how I wanted to write this chapter so it took 58 billion years but here it is. I hope you liked it._**

 ** _P.S. There's going to be Jasper p.o.v in the next chapter that I'm excited about!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jasper's p.o.v.**

He had been in a panic since he returned to Eleanor's room to find it empty. He worried that she might be in some sort of trouble. He didn't know who this "Cook" man was, or for that matter, what kind of person he was. He didn't know if he could be trusted.

He had spent three minutes pacing and obsessing over what to do in his mind. He had the thought of asking her mother. Maybe find out how well she knew the recent guest, or maybe just if she had seen Eleanor since this morning.

He considered it for a few seconds but decided that it was a quick way to make a bad situation worse.

Eleanor seemed pretty upset when her mother was so quick to judge what effects the man coming back into her life would cause. Maybe the queen was right to be worried.

But then again, maybe she was wrong. Maybe the queen wasn't concerned about what was in her daughters best interest. All the months he's spent at the palace, and only a handful of times has he seen the queen do something caring for Eleanor.

Maybe Eleanor just went to blow off some steam, escape her mother.

That's what Jasper decided. She went off, maybe taking her old _friend_ with her, just to get away from her mother for a little.

That's what he had decided within the first hour.

After that hour had passed, Jasper was one imagined scenario from going crazy.

He needed to find her, or at least know that she was okay.

He had texted her about a half hour ago and she hadn't responded, but that wasn't unusual. Since when did Eleanor ever answer his texts.

He settled on calling Liam.

Surely he was a better option than the queen, and maybe he could give some insight into where she might be.

He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" He started, sounding confused.

"Hi," Jasper said awkwardly and then rushed out his next words, "it's Jasper, so last night Eleanor ran into an old friend of hers. He introduced himself as Cook, and he came back to the palace, and Eleanor and the Queen got in a fight this morning. Then she asked me to get something for her and when I came back she was gone and now its been over an hour and she's not back yet and I don't know what to do, I don't want to worry people for nothing but then again what if something happened to h-".

"Jasper," Liam cut off his hurried rambling, "you can relax, she'll be back. Might be a few hours, might be a few days but she'll eventually come back."

"But what if-" Jasper started.

"Look," Liam stopped him again, "Eleanor's pretty good at taking care of herself, and if she's with who you say she is then she'll be okay. It's safer for her to be getting into trouble with another person than all on her own right?"

"I guess, but what if he didn't go with her or they were taken by someone else?" Jasper continued.

"Listen, Jasper, this happened a lot when he was around. They'd disappear for a while with no word and then return later unscathed, for the most part, and no explanations. She usually would just say she needed to get away for a while. I promise, she'll be fine, she always is." Liam tried to reassure him.

Jasper was surprised at Liam's calmness, but understood what he was saying. For him, this wasn't an unusual thing for her to do.

"I appreciate your concern for her though," Liam spoke again, "and I'm sure she would too."

 _Not likely_ Jasper thought to himself.

"Just doing my job," he responded.

"Well, thanks anyway," Liam finished, "try to enjoy the rest of your day." He said signaling the end of the conversation.

"Yeah, you too."

"Oh and one more thing Jasper," Liam quickly said trying to catch him before he hung up, "don't mention anything to our mother. She would just make it a bigger situation than it needs to be."

"Of course," Jasper replied. So at least he knows he made the right call on that one.

Hanging up the phone, he was grateful that the tightness in his chest had suppressed for the most part, but he was still slightly on edge. He figured he would be like this until she walked through the doors again and he could see for his own eyes that she was okay.

He decided to return to his position outside of her door.

He almost laughed at the irony, he was standing there, guarding an empty room. While it was his job to keep the princess safe, and yet he had no idea where she was at the moment.

He stood there for what felt like hours, until a slightly unbalanced, but as Liam said, a mostly unscathed, girl turned the corner.

His entire body became less stiff and he felt more relaxed just at the sight of her.

Cook was helping her keep her balance, but she seemed to be debating on protesting.

"You know," Eleanor said softly, looking in Cook's eyes, "I could very well do this on my own, but right now I am too tired to object."

He might have even let out a small laugh at her predictable stubbornness, if he wasn't so focused on the relief he was feeling.

"I don't doubt it," Cook responded with a lazy smile.

When they got to the door, Cook gave a slight nod to Jasper, as a greeting, and then pushed open the doors guiding Eleanor to her bed.

"I'm going to wash up quickly," Cook said looking towards her, "I suspect you'll be unconscious by the time I get out so Goodnight Eff".

Jasper was curious about the different nickname, but he had more pressing questions he wanted to ask.

"Thank you for today," she said meeting his eyes, "thank you for everything."

"Always," he simply responded nodding slightly and went off towards her bathroom, leaving Jasper and Eleanor alone.

"Where were you?" He asked. He even managed to sound pretty casual about it, when in reality he spent half the day worrying to a point where he thought he might be sick.

She met his questioning gaze for a second, "I just needed to get away for a while," was the only explanation she offered before resting her head on her pillow and turning on her side, passing out.

He didn't know if it was from drinking or exhaustion, but he didn't think it would be useful trying to wake her now.

His parade of questions could wait until tomorrow. So with that, he walked out of her room closing the doors and assumed his position in front of them.

He debated going home and getting some much needed sleep after the worry filled day he had, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave tonight.

He got a chair form the hallway and brought it to her doors, sitting down leaning his head against the wall.

There was no way he was leaving her tonight.

 **A/N**

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it, so I hope Jasper's p.o.v. wasn't too awful. Feel free to review if you'd like, reading them always makes me happy, and finally thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
